1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improve a pole holding member to hold a number of pole pieces (contact pins) in a connector referred to as a so-called D-subconnector used for connecting a weak electrical machinery and apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a connector referred to as D-subconnector has a contact pin 1 which is formed by stamping in the form of a cylinder from a high conductive metal plate. FIG. 1 illustrates a male connector. A female connect would be provided with a sheath type contact pin. The contact pin 1 is connected with a metal wire which is a pointed end of each core wire 21 exposed by peeling an outer coating 20 of a cord 2 and is further peeled off an inner coating. In this condition, the contact pin 1 is inserted into a pole holding member 3 comprising a pair of pole holding members 3a, 3b. The pole holding members 3a and 3b are made of insulating materials, i.e., synthetic resin, and respectively provided in the forms of a male block and a female block to fit with each other as shown in FIG. 2. Namely, the contact pin 1 is forced into a pole piece holding hole 30 formed in the female rear pole holding member 3b until a flange 10 provided for a body of the contact pin 1 comes out of the pole piece holding hole 30. Next, the projecting pointed end of the contact pin 1 is inserted into the corresponding one of the pole piece holding holes 30 formed in the male front pole holding member 3a. After completion of the operation, as shown in FIG. 3, the pole holding member 3 is assembled by integrally coupling the male front pole holding member 3a and the female rear pole holding member 3b with each other. Thus, a number of contact pins 1 are held by the assembled pole holding member 3.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 4, the pole holding member 3 is covered with a front shell 4a and with a rear shell 4b. The pair of shells 4a, 4b are made of metallic materials in the form of a square cylinder having each joint flange 40 at one end thereof. At the time, the cord 2 passes through the rear shell 4b in advance of covering the pole holding member 3. Accordingly, the pole holding member 3 is contained in an internal space which is defined by the front and rear shells 4a and 4b. In this condition, the respective joint flanges 40 are contacted with each other and integrally coupled by using a spot welding. Thus, the shells 4a, 4b are assembled as shown in FIG. 5.
Consequently, a connector A is assembled as shown in FIG. 6 by covering the shells 4a and 4b with an upper and lower cover 5 and integrally assembling the cover 5. The cover 5 comprises a pair of upper cover member 5a and lower cover member 5b which are made of synthetic resin or metallic materials. The connector A is assembled in the form of a female connector when it has a sheath type contact pin 1 to be assembled.
As set forth hereinbefore, the pole holding member 3 used for the connector A is separately formed as a pair of members to fit with each other. Namely, the holding member 3 comprises the front pole holding member 3a which is provided in the form of the male block, and the rear pole holding member 3b which is provided in the form of the female block as shown in FIG. 2.
The pin type or sheath type contact pin 1 should be held by the pole holding member 3 so as not to move in the respective pushing and pulling directions. Therefore, the contact pin 1 is inserted into the pole piece holding hole 30 of the rear pole holding member 3b from an opening disposed in the back side thereof. Further, the flange 10 mounted on the body of the contact pin 1 passes through and projects from an anchoring claw 31. The anchoring claw 31 has a tongue form, and is provided at an opening in the front side of pole piece holding hole 30 as shown in FIG. 7. Thus, the contact pin 1 can not be moved in the pulling direction. Accordingly, the pointed end of the contact pin 1 is inserted into the pole piece holding hole 30 of the front pole holding member 3a. The pole piece holding hole 30 is provided in the sectional form of the contact pin 1 as shown in FIG. 8. As a result, the flange 10 is fixed from the front direction at the rear side of the front pole holding member 3a so that the contact pin 1 can not be moved even in the pushing direction. This is the reason why the holding member 3 has the front pole holding member 3a and the rear pole holding member 3b.
When the conventional pole holding member 3 in the connector A is applied to hold the pin type or sheath type contact pin, the contact pin 1 having an extra fine diameter of 1 to 2 mm should be inserted into the pole piece holding hole 30 of the rear pole holding member 3b by using tips of fingers. Further, it is necessary to press the contact pin 1 until the flange 10 mounted on the body of the contact pin 1 passes through and projects from the anchoring claw 31. The anchoring claw 31 is disposed at the opening in the front side of the pole piece holding hole 30 of the rear pole holding member 3b. In the pressing operation, if the flange 10 is strongly pressed to pass through the anchoring claw 31 surely, the contact pin 1 may be bent. Thus, it is difficult to control a degree of the pressing operation. On the other hand, once the contact pin 1 has been inserted, it can not be moved in the pulling direction due to engagement of the flange 10 with the anchoring claw 31. If the contact pin 1 is inadvertently bent in the pressing operation, a particular tool is required for pulling the contact pin 1. Therefore, a special attention is essential in the operation for inserting the contact pin 1 into the pole piece holding hole 30 of the pole holding member 3. As a result, the operation becomes complicated.